Un papa, une maman et une petite amie
by AmandaMarondsky
Summary: Quinn est une jeune mère célibataire qui travail dans un bar qui fait cabaret et hôtel. Un soir après avoir bu, elle va passer la nuit avec une jeune femme rencontrer dans le bar le soir même. Plus tard elle découvrira que Rachel, la jeune femme en question, est la maîtresse d'école de Beth, la fille de Quinn... Faberry OneShot. Inspiré par un manga de Amano Shuninta.


C'était une fois l'acte terminé, que Quinn réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Coucher avec une femme rencontré la soirée même alors qu'elle avait trop bu et qu'elle devait être de retour a la maison pas trop tard.

« Je dois rentrer chez moi Rachel. » Dit elle alors a la jeune femme nu encore allongé dans le lit.

« Tu n'as pas aimé? » Demanda la brunette.

« Je suis désolé, je... » Dit simplement Quinn en finissant de se rhabiller.

« Tu as quelqu'un d'autre? » Insista Rachel. Quinn ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. « C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas laissé t'embrasser? »

« C'est compliqué… je suis désolé Rachel. » Dit Quinn en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Rachel s'assit sur le bord du lit. « J'espère qu'on se reverra, j'ai passé un très bon moment. »

Sur ce Quinn sorti de la chambre d'hôtel et descendit vers le bar. Elle travaillait dans ce cabaret comme serveuse, et faisait même quelques représentation sur scène les week-end comme celui là. L'argent gagner lors de ses soirée n'était pas négligeable. Elle croisa une de ses collègues, Santana, qui rentrait chez elle aussi.

« Encore là toi? » Dit la latina.

« Oui » Dit Quinn en baissant les yeux.

« Miss sainte ni touche se serait elle laissé aller ce soir? » Lui dit sa collègue en plaisantant. « Je trouve ça bien si tu as enfin rencontré quelqu'un. Après tout tu es célibataire depuis que je te connais. »

Quinn se sentait tout a coup mal a l'aise. Après tout ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, elle ne savait pas trop comment gérer ça puisque c'était la première fois qu'une histoire pareil lui arrivait, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un drame. Quinn soupira et regarda sa collègue. « Oui, on verra bien. Bon je rentre, j'ai laissé la petite trop longtemps seule. » Dit Quinn inquiète.

Elle vivait dans un petit appartement dans la même rue que le bar cabaret qui faisant aussi hôtel. Elle partait de temps a autre travailler en laissant sa fille de 5 ans au lit. Le mieux c'était quand elle pouvait la laisser chez des amis, mais parfois elle n'avait pas le choix.

Quinn entra et vit que Beth dormais toujours. Elle se doucha, se changea et s'installa dans le grand lit a coté de sa fille, qui se réveilla légèrement. « Maman? »

« Je suis là mon petit cœur. Rendort toi… » Lui chuchota Quinn en la prenant dans ses bras.

Une semaine plus tard, il était temps pour Beth de faire sa rentré en grande section maternelle.

« Beth, dépêche toi ou tu vas être en retard pour ton premier jour chez les grands! » Dit Quinn en regardant sa fille la suivre en courrant.

« J'arrive maman, attend moi. » Dit Beth en accélérant le pas jusque devant le portail de l'école.

« Tiens, oublie pas ton repas, et je passerais te chercher ce soir d'accord. Soit sage. » Dit Quinn en regardant Beth hocher la tête en courrant vers l'intérieur de l'école.

Quinn sourit et rentra chez elle, elle se changea et se rendit au cabaret.

Il était 16h quand Quinn retourna a l'école pour chercher Beth, elle entra dans l'établissement et chercha la classe de sa fille. Elle croisa un couple qui cherchait la même classe et décida de les suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la classe et saluèrent la jeune maîtresse. Quinn entra a son tour cherchent Beth du regard, elle salua la prof puis réalisa qu'elle la connaissait.

« Tiens Quinn, on se revois plus tôt que ce que je pensais. » Dit la brunette. Beth qui arrivait près de sa mère a se moment même fronça les sourcils.

« Maman tu connais Miss Berry? » Demanda Beth accrocher a la jambe de sa mère.

« Pas vraiment. » Dit Quinn avec un regard froid essayant de cacher sa panique.

Rachel afficha un air surprit « Quoi?! »

Quinn ne laissa pas Rachel se remettre de cette coïncidence et sorti de la classe en prenant Beth dans ses bras. Elle passa par la classe de Cp et récupéra la fille de la voisine.

Quinn et ses voisins, un couple d'asiatique un peu plus âgés qu'elle et plutôt sympathique se rendaient services, ils gardaient Beth quand Quinn avait de longues soirée au cabaret, alors Quinn récupérait leur fille après les cours et l'aidait avec ses devoirs pour la ramener chez elle a 18 heure, heure approximative a laquelle Mike et Tina rentrait du travail.

« Lee li tu as fini tes math? Ton papa ne va pas tarder. » Demanda Quinn en voyant le message de Tina, l'informant que son mari passerait prendre la petite.

« Oui Quinn, j'ai tout fini. » Dit la petite fille.

« Parfait, tu peux aller jouer le temps que ton père arrive. » Beth sauta de joie et entraîna Lee li dans sa chambre pour lui monter sa nouvelle poupée. Une chance que le couple habite l'étage du dessus et que les deux petites filles s'entendent a merveille.

Quinn rangea un peu l'appartement. Mike fini par arriver au bout de quelques minutes et Lee li fit un gros bisous a Beth avant de partir. Mike et Quinn se mirent a sourire, les deux petites filles allaient se revoir le lendemain, mais pour elles c'était comme une longue séparation.

« Merci Quinn et bonne soirée. » Dit Mike.

« Vous aussi. Bonne soirée, et a demain. » Dit Quinn avant de refermer la porte. Beth était assise dans la cuisine.

« Qu'Est-ce qu'on mange ce soir maman? » Demanda la petite blonde.

« Je sais pas, ça te dit purée jambon? »

« Oui! » S'écria la petite fille. « On pourra le couper et le mélanger dans la purée? »

« Bien sure. » Sourit Quinn. « Mais le temps que je prépare ça, tu dois aller ranger ta chambre. »

Beth râla mais s'exécuta. Quinn se retrouva alors au calme dans sa cuisine, seule et se mit a repenser a Rachel. Alors elle était prof de primaire. Et pas de n'importe quelle classe, celle de sa fille.

Pourquoi? se demanda Quinn, maintenant tout allait être compliqué, Quinn avait 16 ans quand elle est tomber enceinte, quand elle l'a annoncer a son petit ami de l'époque il décida de fuir et de plus rien avoir a faire avec elle, depuis Quinn avait travailler dure pour pouvoir élever Beth seule et subvenir a ses besoins. Grâce sa détermination, Quinn pouvait maintenant vivre heureuse avec sa fille.

Beth grandissait a une allure folle, elle était déjà en grande section de maternelle, et Quinn s'en voulait de la nuit passer avec la maîtresse de sa fille. Qui devait avoir au passages 2 ou 3 ans de plus qu'elle. Pourquoi c'était elle laisser aller ainsi? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallut que Rachel soit prof? Comment devrait elle réagir chaque jour en voyant Rachel a l'école?

« Beth a table. » Cria Quinn.

Beth rappliqua en courant elle prit une chaise et la mit près de l'évier pour se laver les mains avant de traîner la chaise de nouveau jusque la table pour enfin s'asseoir.

Et si Rachel allait raconter ce qu'il s'était passer entre elle? Quinn allait être encore plus être mal vu, déjà qu'etre une mère aussi jeune faisait parler d'elle, si les gens apprenait qu'elle couchait avec des inconnus. Il avait fallut d'une fois pour mettre sa vie en l'air.

Quinn soupira. Elle ne laisserait pas ça arriver, elle irait parler a Rachel pour lui demander de ne pas ébruité cette histoire… A la limite qu'ils la critiquent a elle n'est pas le problème mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en prennent a Beth, ou pire, qu'il la vire de l'école jugent leur mode de vie pas assez stable.

Le lendemain, Quinn prépara le repas de Beth et accompagna la petite fille a l'école elle croisa Tina qui déposa Lee li devant l'école avant de partir au travail.

Une fois Beth avec ses amis, Quinn s'avança vers Rachel.

« Bonjour. » Dit timidement Quinn.

« Bonjour. » Sourit Rachel.

« Je voudrais discuter d'une chose importante… » Dit Quinn en s'éloignant de la classe suivit par Rachel. « Serait il possible qu'on se voit, disons samedi après midi? »

« Oui bien sur. » Dit Rachel en sourient. « Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je… je te donne mon numéro? » Hésita la brunette.

« Heu… oui. Je t'indiquerais la direction de chez moi par message. » Dit Quinn en prenant le numéro.

« Parfait. » Dit Rachel. « Je dois aller travaillé ou les enfants vont faire des bêtises. » Dit Rachel en plaisantant.

« Bien sur, je ne te retiens pas plus. » Dit Quinn en sortant de l'école.

Rachel retourna alors en classe et commença les activités du jours. A la pause de midi, elle installa tout le monde sur les tables et les enfants commencèrent alors a manger.

En passant près de Beth, Rachel entendit la petite blonde discuter avec une camarade.

« Ma maman m'a coupé ma viande en forme d'animaux regarde. » Dit Beth en montrant sa boite a repas a sa copine.

Rachel s'approcha et trouva ça, juste adorable. Elle pensait que Quinn était plutôt du genre a se servir de plats préparer, mais la jeune femme semblait faire les choses bien, et préparait un repas plutôt sain et équilibre pour sa fille. Rachel s'approcha alors.

« Tu partages Beth? » Demanda Rachel. « Ça a l'air délicieux! » Sourit la jeune prof.

« Non » Dit Beth en tournant le dos a sa maîtresse. « Je suis en pleine croissance, il me faut des forces, je peux pas vous en donné. » Dit Beth en se souvenant de se que lui disait sa mère chaque fois qu'elle ne veux pas finir son plat.

« S'il te plait. » Supplia Rachel qui mourrait d'envie de goûter le repas préparer par Quinn. « Je te donnerais un de mes poissons pannés. » Insista la brunette.

« Non » Répondit Beth en mangeant son plat tout en surveillent sa prof d'un œil.

« Aller, soit mignonne! » Dit Rachel en s'approchant pour renifler le plat.

« Pas question. » Dit la petite blonde.

C'est alors que les autres enfants proposèrent a leur maîtresse de goûté leur plat.

« Je partage avec vous Miss Berry. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Non moi. »

Mais Rachel voulait vraiment goûter a la cuisine de Quinn…

La semaine passa relativement vite, et Quinn réalisa que c'était déjà le week-end. Elle était en train de réparer la fuite sous son évier. Beth arriva et s'assit a coter d'elle.

« Maman? »

« Hum? »

« Alors, pour samedi prochain est-ce que je peux aller dormir chez Lee li? » Demanda la petite blonde avec son plus beau sourire.

Quinn posa ses outils et se tourna vers sa fille. « J'ai discuter avec Tina et elle est d'accord. » Dit Quinn. « Mais sois sage sinon tu restes a la maison. » D'un coté sa arrangeait Quinn, il y avait une grosse soirée de prévu au cabaret le week-end prochain, et savoir que Beth serait chez Mike et Tina était vraiment rassurant.

On sonna a la porte. Quinn regarda l'heure et se leva vite. Elle alla ouvrir la porte suivit de Beth.

« Bonjour. » Dit Rachel en voyant des deux blondes.

« Bonjour! » Répondit Beth enthousiaste.

« Bonjour. » Dit Quinn en faisant entré Rachel. « Beth? » Quinn s'accroupit a la hauteur de Beth. « Tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre? Il faut que je parle entre adulte avec Miss Berry, d'accord? »

« D'accord. » Sourit la petite avant de filler en courant dans sa chambre.

Quinn invita Rachel a s'installer au salon. Elle apporta de quoi boire, jus de fruit et sirop et s'assit sur le bord de la table basse en face de la brunette.

« Je voulais discuter de ce qu'il s'est passer entre nous… » Commença Quinn a voix basse pour ne pas que Beth puisse entendre leur conversation. « Je sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet… » Avoua Quinn en baissant la tête. « A vrai dire c'est assez embarrassent. »

« Il n'y a rien d'embarrassent. Tu peux tout me dire. » Dit Rachel en s'approchant de Quinn. « Il est normal d'avoir des besoins, des envies… » Expliqua la brunette en commençant a déboutonner sa chemise.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu fais, c'est pas ce que je veux dire, je t'es pas fait venir pour qu'on remette ça, mais pour en parler tout simplement. » Dit Quinn rouge comme une tomate.

« Je suis désolé. » S'empressa alors de dire Rachel en remettant sa chemise correctement. « Je pensais que… enfin tu vois, on est deux adultes et- »

« Oui, mais non. » Coupa Quinn. « Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passer l'autre nuit. Ça n'aurait pas du arriver. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'une mère devrait agir, je sais pas ce qu'il ma prit, j'espère que tu m'en tiendra pas compte et traitera ma fille comme les autres malgré notre style de vie… » Expliqua Quinn.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, je suis contente d'enseigner a des enfants adorable qui ont des parents qui travaillent dure pour eux. » Dit alors Rachel pour rassurer la blonde. Quinn leva subitement la tête vers Rachel qui lui sourit.

« Merci, tant qu'on y est, j'aimerais qu'on oubli totalement ce qu'il c'est passer entre nous… s'il te plait. » Demanda Quinn.

Rachel se leva et s'assit près de Quinn. « Je peux pas faire ça…j'en parlerais a personne, et toi non plus j'en suis sure, mais je peux pas oublier cette nuit. » Quinn avala difficilement sa salive. Rachel était maintenant très proche d'elle. « Ça sera notre secret a toute les deux. » Dit la brunette en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Quinn qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Notre nuit ensemble était magique, et je ne serait pas contre remettre ça avec toi. » Dit Rachel en remontant sa main en haut de la cuisse de Quinn a la limite de son entre jambe.

« Arrête s'il te plait. » Dit Quinn incapable de penser correctement. « Ça me gène. »

« Tu n'aimes pas ça? » Demanda alors Rachel en déboutonnant le short de Quinn.

Quinn ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était gêné parce qu'au contraire elle aimait ce que lui faisait ressentir Rachel.

Des petits pas se firent alors entendre. « Maman? » Demanda Beth en entrant dans le salon.

Quinn et Rachel s'écartèrent a toute vitesse. « Quoi mon cœur? »

« J'ai soif. » Dit Beth en faisant la moue.

« Va boire, et retourne dans ta chambre. » Lui dit alors Quinn. Beth, prit un verre de grenadine et retourna dans sa chambre en faisant un au revoir au deux jeunes femmes.

Quinn soupira, sauver. Sauver de Rachel, et sauver que Beth n'est pas compris ce qu'il se passait.

Soudain Rachel s'approcha de nouveau de la blonde. « Laisse toi faire, juste comme la dernière fois. » Dit Rachel en embrassant Quinn dans le cou, léchant chaque parcelle de peau. Quinn n'avait pas la force de la repousser. Elle se laissa alors aller a Rachel qui déboutonna le chemisier de Quinn pour continuer a l'embrasser sa peau douce et chaude.

« Maman! » Cria Beth juste avant d'apparaître de nouveau dans le salon, laissant le temps a Quinn de refermer un peu son chemisier.

« Quoi encore Beth?! »

« J'ai faim… »

Quinn regarda l'heure, il était quatre heure de l'après midi. « Prend un bout de gâteau dans le frigo. Je t'autorise a le manger dans ta chambre pour une fois. » Dit Quinn.

« Yay! » Cria la petite blonde en prenant du gâteau avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Quinn reprit alors ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Rachel continuer, pas comme ça, pas avec Beth dans la pièce d'a coté, c'était pas bien. Rachel, elle, saisit sa chance.

« Elle ne nous interrompra pas une troisième fois. » Chuchota Rachel avant de pousser Quinn sur le sol en prenant le dessus. Quinn tourna la tête et vit une des clé dont elle s'était servit avant l'arriver de Rachel pour réparer la fuite sous l'évier.

« Rachel?! »

« Humm? » Marmonna Rachel en embrassant Quinn dans le cou.

« Puisque tu sembles avoir pas mal d'énergie a dépenser. Tu veux bien m'aider avec ma fuite?! » Demanda Quinn en se redressant, clé de 22 a la main.

« Hein?! » Dit Rachel, mais elle ne pu refuser d'aider Quinn a réparer son évier.

30 minutes plus tard, l'évier fut réparer. « On a réussi » Dit Quinn qui n'espérait plus y arriver sans faire appel a un professionnel.

« Oui. » Sourit Rachel.

« Merci beaucoup Rachel. » Lui dit Quinn réalisent que sans la brunette elle n'aurais pas réussi.

« Pas de soucis. » Sourit Rachel ravis d'avoir pu aider la blonde. « Bon, il est temps pour moi de renter je pense… » Dit Rachel en s'approchant de Quinn. « Mais n'oubli pas, si t'as un problème ou quoi que se soit. Je serais là pour t'aider, n'hésite pas a faire appel a moi d'accord? » Quinn hocha la tête. Rachel lui prit la main et y déposa un doux baisé. « Appelle moi… » Insista Rachel avant de finalement partir.

Quand il fut l'heure d'aller au lit, Quinn trouva Beth assise devant sa chambre. « Maman? »

« Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur? »

« Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir? » Demanda la petite blonde.

« Viens. » Dit Quinn en prenant sa fille dans les bras. Elles se couchèrent tranquillement quand soudain Beth tapota l'épaule de sa mère.

« Tu l'aimes pas Miss Berry? »

Quinn ne savait pas trop quoi dire. « C'est un bon professeur, tu ne trouves pas? Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

« Je sais pas, mais tu étais bizarre aujourd'hui…alors je pensais que c'était parce que Miss Berry était a la maison. » Expliqua la petite blonde. On dit bien que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, ils posent toujours les mauvaises questions.

« C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est compliquer, dort maintenant. » Dit Quinn en la prenant dans ses bras.

Quinn passa le dimanche a se reposer. Une nouvelle semaine allait commencer, et elle ne savait plus trop ou elle en était. Le dimanche soir Beth frappa a la porte de la chambre de Quinn, mais celle-ci la renvoya dans sa chambre. Quinn préférait que Beth dorme dans sa propre chambre la veille des jours d'école.

Durant la semaine, Beth ne parlait que de sa nuit chez Lee li qui arrivait a grand pas, la petite blonde ne tenait plus, la patience n'était pas une de ses qualité, et la petite était surexciter a mesure que les jours passaient. Quinn avait prévu une grosse soirée au cabaret pour l'occasion. Elle passa le samedi après midi a se préparer pour le spectacle quand soudain le téléphone sonna.

Quinn discuta quelques minutes avec l'interlocuteur avant de soupirer. « C'est pas grave, prenez soin d'elle, bonne soirée… non ne t'inquiète pas, oui a bientôt Tina. »

Quinn raccrocha et fixa Beth qui arrivait en courrant. « On y va alors?! »

« Je suis désolé ma chérie mais Lee li est malade, elle a de la fièvre, elle est vraiment mal. Tu pourras pas aller chez elle ce soir. » Expliqua Quinn.

Beth se mit a crier. « Noooon! Mais j'avais trop envie d'y aller! Je veux y aller » Pleura la petite blonde.

« Une autre fois mon cœur. » Dit Quinn en la prenant dans ses bras. Il allait être 16h et Quinn ne pouvait pas laisser Beth seule pour une aussi longue soirée. Quinn se résigna a devoir reporter sa soirée, ou a réduire ses heures pour ce soir...

Puis elle pensa a Rachel. La brunette c'était proposer de l'aider si besoin était. Quinn hésita elle ne voulait pas trop profiter de la brunette ou avoir comme une certaine dette envers elle, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Après un bref coup de fil a Rachel, la brunette débarqua chez Quinn, prête a faire du baby-sitting. Quinn laissa alors la brune et la petite blonde et se rendit au travail. Une longue soirée l'attendait.

Rachel s'assit sur le sol près de Beth qui jouait avec ses poupées. « Celle là elle est ami avec celle là, et celle là elle aime pas celle là… » La petite blonde essayait d'expliquer a Rachel comment fonctionnait la vie sociale de ses poupée, mais Rachel avait du mal a suivre.

« Je vois que tu aimes bien celle là toi aussi. » Dit soudain Rachel en prenant une des poupée en main.

« Oui. » Sourit la petite blonde. « C'est ma préféré. »

« Parce que elle ressemble a ta mère je suppose? » Dit Rachel.

« Ouais! » Dit Beth.

« Ta maman est jolie comme une princesse. » Ajouta Rachel en pensant a Quinn.

« Oui, et ses robes du travaille sont trop belle! » S'écria Beth.

« Tu as raison. » Sourit Rachel.

Soudain Beth baissa la tête les larmes aux yeux. « Mais cause de moi, elle dois travailler beaucoup, je l'aime de tout mon cœur mais… »

« Chute. » Lui dit Rachel en lui caressant le haut de la tête. « Ta maman sait que tu l'aime et elle t'aime aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle travaille dure… Tu sais je suis un peu jalouse de voir comment vous vous aimez ta maman et toi… J'aimerais être ton amie aussi. » Dit Rachel en essuyant les larmes de la petite blonde.

« Non, je veux pas. » Dit alors brusquement la blondinette.

« Hein?! » Dit Rachel étonné. « Tu trouves pas que t'es un peu égoïste là? » Demanda Rachel en plaisantant.

« Je plaisante. » Dit Beth en se jetant dans les bras de Rachel, « C'était le test. Tu peux être mon amie. »

« Oh, je vois. Parfait alors, on est amie. » Sourit Rachel en prenant la petite blonde dans ses bras.

Il était 2h30 du matin quand Quinn rentra. Rachel était assise sur le canapé en train de lire.

« Je suis rentrer. » Chuchota Quinn. « Comment va Beth? »

« Bienvenue a la maison. » Sourit Rachel. « Elle dort profondément. » Dit Rachel en se levant pour aller vers la chambre de Beth. Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent la petite blonde dormir paisiblement avant de refermer la porte doucement.

« C'est une petite fille incroyable. » Dit Rachel en souriant.

« Je sais… » Dit Quinn. « Merci beaucoup Rachel, tu m'as sauver la vie… »

Rachel se mit alors a sourire malicieusement. « Si tu tiens vraiment a me remercier, que dirais tu d'un rendez vous? »

Rachel ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Quinn l'invita le week-end d'après a passer la journée au parc près de la rivière. Il était 13h15 quand Beth commença a râlé parce que elle avait faim.

Elles s'installèrent alors sur une des tables de pique-nique et Quinn déballa ce qu'elle avait préparer pour manger. Une fois rassasier, il restait encore de quoi manger pour encore un repas.

« Je crois que j'ai eu les yeux un peu plus gros que le ventre… » Avoua Quinn en rangeant ce qu'il restait.

Rachel l'aida. « C'est pas grave, on aura qu'a finir ça au dîné »

Beth s'éloigna pour aller faire du toboggan. « Ne va pas trop loin Beth. » Lui dit Quinn d'un ton autoritaire. Quand soudain elle vit un flash. Elle se tourna alors vers Rachel.

« Tu m'as prit a moi? »

« Oui. » Rit Rachel. « Tu réalises que maintenant? Je prends des photos depuis ce matin. Tiens regarde. Tu es très photogénique.» Dit Rachel en prêtant son appareil a Quinn. « Je vais surveiller Beth, ne range pas le gâteau j'en reprendrais après » Dit Rachel avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant pour rejoindre la blondinette dans le bac a sable.

Quinn regarda les différentes photos. Elles étaient vraiment différentes de celle qu'elle prenait avec Beth. Celle-ci semblaient tellement naturelles.

« Maman! » Cria Beth en arrivant en courant vers Quinn. « J'ai gagner la course contre Rach! »

Rachel arriva essouffler. « Je me fiche de perdre, puisque j'ai donner tout ce que j'avais! » Dit la brunette de manière dramatique. Quinn ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Il allait être 17 heure et ce soir Beth devrait aller dormir chez Lee li. Arriver a la maison, Beth alla dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Elle ne voulait rien oublier, mais elle était tellement impatiente d'enfin aller chez Mike et Tina qu'elle prit tout et n'importe quoi dans son petit sac en forme de lapin.

Pendant ce temps, Quinn rangeait les restes du repas au frais. Rachel arriva derrière elle pour l'aider. Leur visages se retrouvèrent a quelques centimètres et Rachel tenta d'embrasser Quinn, mais celle-ci recula. « Pas ici, pas maintenant… »

Beth arriva dans la cuisine son sac en main. « Tu n'as rien oublier? Pyjama, brosse a dents? » Demanda Quinn.

« Non on y va?! » S'écria la blondinette plus impatiente que jamais.

« Oui on y va. » Dit Quinn. Elles sortirent de l'appartement et prirent l'escalier. Une fois devant la porte de ses voisins, Quinn frappa. Mike ouvrit et fit entré la blondinette.

« Bonsoir. » Dit Quinn. « Je vous la laisse, si il y a quoi que se soit téléphonez moi. » Dit Quinn.

« Pas de problème. » Dit Mike. « On vous la ramène demain en fin d'après midi. » L'informa Mike.

« Merci. » Dit Quinn avant de saluer tout le monde et de faire un dernier bisous a Beth avant que celle-ci ne cour pour de bon vers l'intérieur de l'appartement des voisins.

« Tu as faim? » Demanda Quinn a Rachel en descendant l'escalier.

« Non. » Dit Rachel en attrapant Quinn par la main. « J'ai envie de toi… »

Rien que en entendent ses mots, la respiration de Quinn s'accéléra. « Emmène moi quelques part. » Dit alors Quinn, se laissant entraîner par Rachel.

Rachel amena Quinn dans une chambre d'hôtel, le même que la première fois, l'hôtel du cabaret. Quinn mit son sac a main dans un coin et se laissa complètement aller avec Rachel. Profitant de ses instants ou elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait libre, libéré de toute responsabilités, libre de vivre et de ressentir.

Malgré tout, Quinn ne laissa pas Rachel l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Une fois les deux jeunes femmes épuisé et satisfaites, Quinn et Rachel décidèrent de se rhabiller. Rachel raccompagna Quinn, le cabaret n'était pas très loin a quelques mètres, dans la même rue que son immeuble. Quinn profita du trajet pour demander quelques chose a Rachel.

« Ça t'arrive souvent de coucher avec des filles que tu rencontres au hasard? »

Rachel se mit a rire de manière un peu gêné. « Pas du tout. Je suis juste venu au cabaret parce que une amie a moi devait y retrouver un garçon, et tu m'as fait du rentre dedans, t'étais vraiment a fond ce soir là… » Dit Rachel.

« Désolé, j'avais beaucoup bu… » Avoua Quinn.

« Mais sache que je n'ai pas voulu profiter de toi, tu m'as vraiment plu, un peu comme un coup de foudre, tu vois? » Quinn resta silencieuse. « Je pense que si je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te revoir a l'école, j'aurais beaucoup repenser a toi et a notre nuit… »

Quinn ne répondit pas, c'est vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup bu ce soir là, mais si elle avait fait du rentre dedans a Rachel, c'était qu'elle aussi avait du sentir une attirance. Quinn avait déjà bu avant, il lui était arriver de prendre de sacré cuite, mais jamais une chose pareil n'était arriver, et si elle c'était laisser entraîner aussi facilement avec la brunette, c'était que celle-ci ne la laissait pas indifférente non plus, et encore plus maintenant qu'elle la connaissait de mieux en mieux, et qu'elle appréciais sa compagnie.

« Quinn, je veux sortir avec toi, donne moi une chance… » Dit alors Rachel voyant qu'elles étaient arriver devant la porte d'entré de l'appartement de Quinn.

Soudain le téléphone de Quinn vibra. Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Elle regarda alors dans le menu et vit qu'elle avait 3 appels manqués de Mike et Tina. Prise de panique elle couru jusque l'étage du couple et frappa.

« Ah, Quinn. » Dit Tina. « Désolé de te déranger il commence a se faire tard, mais Beth a oublier son doudou… » Expliqua Tina.

Beth arriva en courant et en pleurant. « T'étais ou?! » S'écria la petite fille. « Tu as dit qu'on devait t'appeler mais tu répondais pas! »

Quinn se sentir alors fautive, coupable… Rachel voyant que Quinn était mal prit les devant et s'accroupi en face de la petite fille et la prit dans ses bras. « On va chercher le doudou et on revient. » Dit Rachel a Tina qui hocha la tête en souriant.

« Encore désoler de vous avoir déranger mais Beth tenait vraiment a son doudou…» Expliqua Tina.

Quinn lui sourit. « Je sais, j'aurais du vérifier qu'elle l'avait prit. » Dit Quinn en suivent Rachel et Beth dans l'escalier.

Une fois le doudou en main, Beth faisait toujours la tête, elle semblait fâcher contre sa mère.

« C'est de ma faute » Dit Rachel « J'avais besoin que ta maman m'aide pour quelques temps… Ne lui en veux pas pour ça…»

« Je lui en veux pas, j'ai eu peur… » Dit Beth. « J'ai le droit de retourner chez Lee li? »

Quinn hocha la tête et laissa Rachel ramener la petite blonde chez les voisins.

Une fois de retour, Rachel trouva Quinn assise sur la table basse du salon, sa tête dans ses mains.

« C'est bon, elle est aller se coucher avec Lee li. » Dit Rachel. Quinn leva alors la tête et fixa la brunette en face d'elle. « Quinn… Je suis désolé… »

« Non Rachel… Je suis désolé… » Rachel fronça les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi… Il ne faut plus qu'on se vois en dehors des cours de Beth. Je suis désolé. »

Rachel soupira. « Pourquoi ça doit finir comme ça? »

« Parce que je suis incapable de faire mieux… Je dois déjà être un père et une mère pour Beth, et c'est difficile, j'arriverais pas a être une petite amie pour toi… »

Rachel s'assit a coté de Quinn. « T'as pas a devoir faire tout ça… »

« Ah oui?! Dit moi alors, comment je dois faire?! » S'énerva Quinn.

« Je veux t'aider… je serais un père et une mère et une petite amie. On peut se partager les responsabilités! » Dit Rachel en prenant Quinn par le poignet.

« C'est pas si facile! » Dit Quinn en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Rachel mais celle-ci ne lâcha pas prise.

« Je peux le faire, on peut le faire. Laisse moi le faire, laisse moi t'aider parce que je…je t'aime Quinn, et j'aime Beth. »

« Rachel… » Rachel ne laissa pas le temps a Quinn de répondre et saisit ses lèvres avec les sienne. La brunette rêvait de se baiser depuis tellement longtemps. Et enfin elle pouvait goûter les lèvres de Quinn. La blonde cessa de lutter et laissa Rachel faire. Pourquoi pas lui donner une chance. Rachel était une jeune femme formidable et il était claire qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Beth. Et avec elle Quinn se sentait aimé.

Le lendemain, quand Beth rentra a la maison, elle vit sa mère qui la fixait inquiète et Rachel qui souriait bêtement.

« Beth, il faut qu'on parle… » Dit Quinn en prenant la petite blonde par la main avant de l'asseoir sur le bord de la table de la cuisine.

Rachel regarda Quinn et vit que celle-ci ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Alors la brunette se lança. « J'ai officiellement gagner le rôle de maman assistante! » S'écria Rachel. Beth se mit a rire et applaudit la brunette. « Je vais tacher de faire de mon mieux! »

Après de longues discutions, tel que on ne doit pas en parler a l'école et tout ça, Beth fut plus que ravi. Pour elle s'était rigolo de passer plus de temps avec Rachel, et elle voyais que sa maman était heureuse aussi et c'était tout se qu'il comptait pour la blondinette.

« Alors tout va bien? » Demanda Quinn. A sa fille qui hocha la tête positivement.

« Tu es sure? Tu ne m'en veux pas de te voler un peu ta maman? » Demanda Rachel. Beth secoua la tête négativement. « Super! » S'écria alors Rachel en prenant Beth dans ses bras pour la faire voltiger dans tout les sens. « T'es lourde! » Plaisanta alors la brunette.

« Non je suis pas lourde! » Répondit Beth en ronchonnant.

A partir de ce jour Quinn partait au travail avec l'esprit serein, elle savait que Beth était entre de bonne mains tout comme elle.

Ce soir là elle avait une représentation au cabaret. Elle venait de se changer et regardait une photo de Beth et Rachel en train de faire un gâteau.

« Qu'Est-ce que tu regardes?» Santana s'approcha de Quinn et regarda la photo. « Ah, c'est ta fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle grandit. C'est qui avec elle? Une amie a toi? »

Quinn sourit et rangea la photo. « C'est un père, une mère et une petite amie. » Dit fièrement Quinn en se levant, la représentation allait commencer.

« Quoi? Ohé Quinn, Tu compte pas m'expliquer? » Demanda la latina en la poursuivant.

Quinn lui sourit. « Aller on a du boulot. » Quinn savait que même après des heures de dure travail elle aurait quelqu'un qu'elle aime qui l'attendrait chez elle et qui prendrait soin de Beth en son absence, et c'est tout se qu'elle avait besoin pour être encore plus heureuse qu'avant.


End file.
